


Teach Me And Love Me

by Kirishima_fan



Series: Bakugou Ships [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirishima_fan/pseuds/Kirishima_fan
Summary: This is how they started their friendship, Bakugou and Iida often bump into each other during school and most of the time Iida brushes it off or gives an apology, and walks away. This time he helps Bakugou to the nurses' office and asks to hangout sometime again.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Iida Tenya, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta
Series: Bakugou Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782748
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I'm new to this format, and if you have any tips on how to use it help me out! I hope this is a good chapter, enjoy!

~Bakugou's Perspective~

I walked down the hall calmly as always, I started to lose focus on my way to class and started imagining what I'd do today. Of course, I bumped into someone, I fell over due to the sudden impact and rubbed my head. Then I heard Tenya Iida say,

"Ah! Bakugou are you alright?" He spoke in a way of nervousness and embarrassment, he spat out his hand for me to grab which I did. He pulled me up quickly, looked at me up and down, you would think he was checking me out of something.

"Sorry 'bout that" I chuckled before realizing this was the 7th time we ran into each other this week. I groaned in pain and rubbed my ass, jeez what is the ground made of? Steel?-

"Do you need to see the nurse?" He asked in a worried tone, I was kinda surprised, he had never shown such kindness or care to me. I quickly responded with an honest thought, "I guess, my ass hurts like hell!" I chuckled after I said it aloud and started walking towards the nurses' office with a limp.

"Let me take you! I feel bad for knocking you down" I looked at him with a questioned look and sighed before, I shrugged and said, "Okay, sure" As soon as I said that he started running towards me, he gently picked me up and put me on his back, his hands holding onto my thighs. I put my hands around his neck as he walked towards the nurses' office. I took this as an opportunity to ask him a question.

"Why are you being so nice?" He stopped a couple of feet away from the nurses' office and looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean?"He asked with serious confusion, he walked into the nurses' office. I only chuckled with amusement then scoffed with displeasure, "Yeah right. I'm asking because normally you just ignore me or apologize to me then leave. Why the sudden change of heart?" I chuckled and held my wrist to my mouth, he looked me in the eye with some sort of anger and worry, I don't know he's always been hard to read.

"Well, I guess it's because you suddenly sparked my interest." He gently put me on my stomach on one of the beds, even though it was gentle it cause my butt some pain... Why the hell does my ass hurt so much?! Good god! He walked over to the cabinet and looked for what I needed, the nurse wasn't here much and when she was she would only give kids a peppermint and tell them to leave. It was good she wasn't here, he handed me pain killers and a tiny cup of water. I took it without a second thought and drank the water given, he took the cup to the trash and walked to the fridge. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and handed the ice pack to me, I took it and pressed it on my tush, I sighed in relief.

"I'm not that interesting four eyes, just your basic hot head with tons of info on people." I forgot my phone was in my back pocket and took it out and made sure it wasn't wet or crushed but, it had a crack on the corner. "Damnit," I said under my breath.

"Well, you may think that but, I don't." He sighed as he looked at me with concern.

"I assume you're staying here? Aren't you worried about missing class?" I looked up from my phone and at him, I shuffled into the blanket and sighed with discomfort. I don't mind company but, he's the uptight kind of guy, he would have my head if skipped because of me.

"Yeah, I want to make sure your alright, don't forget you have class too." He rolls his eyes and relaxed in his seat as he pushed his glasses up. I sent a message to my friends that I wouldn't be there and I would give them details later. They all agreed and went on with the usual without me.

"You sure? I was planning to skip so if you insist on staying then we can skip together." I smirked at him, he raised a brow for a moment, "What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously, my grin grew wider.

"This is my skipping period, it's just how I do things." I saw him get angry at that statement before he said, "Why do you skip class so much? It's bad on your grades!" I only smiled in response to his little outburst and looked down at my hands.

"I'm not worried about my grades, I've got my future planned and it doesn't require good grades..." He looked at me with curiosity and asking me to elaborate. "I'm going to take up modeling for my dad's agency, when I skip out on class it leaves me time to hang out with my friends." I smiled to myself remembering some of the best times with my crew.

"Oh, I understand." He mumbled with a covered venom behind it. I wonder why he would be mad about that.

"So do you want to miss the class or are you going to go before the late bell rings out?" I asked eagerly, he suddenly remembered something and shook his head. I took a picture of him on Snapchat tagging him and putting the usual streaks on it before sending it out. "I'll- I'll go, I have a test in the next class but I'll be free another time if you want to hang out." Oh my, he wants to hang out later how lovely. He stood up and waved as he left the room.

"Alright, see ya later dude!" For a moment a wave of loneliness hit me. I laughed at that feeling and started playing on my phone. I thought, _Well that was interesting,_ I text my friends quickly asking if we could call, they agreed and they called me from Mina's phone. I explained what had happened to me and Iida, Kirishima ran to my destination and kept me physical company. We all chatted on the phone until the period ended.

**_Tenya Iida, this may just be the start of something new._ **


	2. -1-

//Bakugou's Perspective//

I strolled down the hall to the bathroom. The teachers don't care if we skip anymore so they gave up on punishing us. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder and I turned around quickly.

"What's up Bakubro!" I sighed and attempted to shrug him off, lately, all I think about is Iida it's so weird and gay. He hardly knows me and I know his tea but, that's all so why I am tempted to text him?

"I can't keep my thoughts straight so I guess it's not great. How ya been Kiri?" He chuckled in response happily.

"Been pretty good, I'm not failing any class!" I smirked and pushed his arm off me as I walked into the bathroom. Sero was the first to see us. By the way, Mina is sick so we met here. Sero pulled out the weed and his pipe. I smiled, finally some relaxation.

"Denki did you bring your pipe this time?" I asked with annoyance, he always seems to forget his pipe. Kiri sat down on the floor and put his bag down letting us do what we wanted.[SuCh A gOoD dAd-]

"No! I have it this time!" He pulled out his Pikachu pipe happily, thank god! It was my turn to share with him, and I don't want his nasty lips on my pipe. We gave Sero our pipes and he put weed in them and lit it up the bottom, he handed them back quickly already taking a hit on his. I chuckled and took a puff then took a seat on the floor next to Eijiro.

_______________________________

We smoked all of the weed given to us and had a fun time. Being high with Denki, and Sero with Kirishima is always fun even if we shouldn't be doing it. There was this one moment though that stood out to me...

_______________________________

"Hey, Bakugou!" I looked at Denki as he smirked. "You should invite Iida tomorrow!" I chuckled and nodded while jumping on the sink counter.

"Okay let me text him"

"Wait when did you get his number?!" I laughed, shrugged not remembering either.

_____________

** Sonic ** **👓**

**Me** **:** Yo Iida👋

**Sonic👓 : **Yes?

**Me** **:** Woah you replied 😂😂

**Sonic👓 : **Yea

  
**Sonic👓 : **Now what is it? I'm in class

**Me** **:** Denki wants you to hang out with us tmr   
You down?🤨

**Sonic👓:**  
Sure what period?

**Me** **:** Oh hold up🤔

_____________

I looked up from my phone and at Denki before asking, "Denki! What period?"

He looked at me in shock, "He replied!? Woah! Uh 7th!" I nodded and started texting again.

______________

**Sonic** **👓**

**Me** **:** Denki want you to hang out with us tmr  
You down?🤨

**Sonic👓**  
Sure what period?

**Me** **:** Oh hold up  
 **Me** **:** He said 7th

**Sonic** 👓:  
Alright

**Me** **:** Cool see ya later😂😂😂  
 _R_ _ead at 1:37 p.m._

_______________________

I looked up and Kirishima stood right in front of me looking at my phone he chuckled for a moment than backed away.

"What?"

"Why'd you name him Sonic? Also, you used way too many emojis" I looked at him with frustration.

"Fuck you! I can call him what I want!" I yelled and crossed my arms.

All three of them laughed at me making me more pissed. I took a pic of them laughing on Snapchat and put ' Asshats making fun me!😠' I posted it onto my story and looked through my phone trying to calm myself. Mina quickly texted me and asked about the photo, I explained they were making fun of my texting style and how I named someone Sonic, we talked for a while but, soon enough the bell rang, I walked out immediately, taking my stuff with me than walking to my next class and taking a seat.

______________________

Bakugou went through the rest of his day like normal. [I'm a lazy writer okay no judgment]

______________________

As I walked to the front of the school I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it and immediately read the message.

**Sonic** **👓**

**Me** **:** Oh hold up  
 **Me** **:** He said 7th

**Sonic👓:**  
Alright

**Me** **:** Cool see ya later😂😂😂  
 _R_ _ead at 1:37 p.m._

**Sonic👓:**  
Bakugou?

  
**Me** **:** Yes?

**Sonic👓:**  
Can we hang out today?  
Like right now

  
**Me** **:** Oh sure where are you?🤨

**Sonic👓:**  
I'm by the front office

**Me** **:** See you in 5  
 _Read at 5:03 p.m._

_________________________

I put my phone into my pocket again and started walking to the office. I reach the office in no time I walked up behind him.

"Boo!" I whispered loudly into his ear and backed away as he screamed. I began to laugh so hard my face became red and hot. We spent the rest of our afternoon driving around town and blasting music. I had a great time and I'm pretty sure he did too because he didn't look as tense as he does at school. We were getting closer...

**_I wanna_ _see him like this all the time._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If I made any mistakes please do share so I can fix them immediately. I hope this chapter was good, although there aren't many details I hope its good anyway! Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make a bunch of jokes you won't get, I just wanted to warn you... If I made any mistakes please point them out, I would like to know if I messed up in any way. I hope you enjoyed reading have a great day!👉👈🥺


End file.
